Rush Yeager
Rush Yeager (ラッシュ イェーガー Rassu Yēgā) is a free lance Wizard originally from Magnolia Town. He is the primary male protagonist of GoF: The Role Play Series. Physical Appearance Rush is a tall, muscular young man with back eyes and short black hair. He normally wears a straw hat and has a scar underneath his left eye with stitches. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. But he constantly changes his attire, although that is his go to outfit. Personality and Relationships Rush is simple minded, fun loving, ditsy and utterly fearless. He is amazed by the simplest of things and commonly is misconceived as unintelligent. This is because of his lack of knowledge to simple things such as medicine and math. But the same cannot be said in battle or when dealing with magic. When involving the magical arts, Rush is an absolute genius and is a masterful combatant. He is very straight forward (often ignorantly) and is genuinely fearless. Story Rush is an orphan who knows nothing of how he was concieved. He is blissfully ignorant to who birthed him and grew up, raised by the city of Magnolia. He was a beloved child who was raised by an older gentlemen who taught Rush that he had a gift, the gift of being able to use magic. After he passed, Rush was already a teenage and decide to travel the world and hone his skills as a Wizard, hoping to search for a guild. Skills and Abilities Enhanced Conditioning: Rush has trained for a major part of his life to use Magic. He is incredibly strong and durable for his size, and naturally agile and quick on his feet. *'Enhanced Strength': Rush is very physically strong, able to life things much larger and heavier then himself. His strength is found astonishing by most who view it first hand. Naturally his hitting power is very high and can cause major damage to any victim of an assault by Rush. *'Enhanced Senses': Rush has very keen senses, other then his eyes. His hearing and smelling are very impressive. He can pick out certain smells, normally foods and pick out and memorize various sounds and voices and match them to any person, place or thing. *'Enhanced Durability': Rush is extremely durable, nearly intangible thanks to his Magic. He almost never takes physical damage and when he does he can fight past the pain in any situation. Master Combatant: Rush is a genius fighter, a masterful leader and one on one fighter. He can adapt to fight in any battle, fighting mostly on honed instinct for the love to brawl. Magic Titan (タイタン Taitan): Rush has yet to fully master Titan Magic, he uses a much lesser form he has nicknamed Gum Titan (ゴム タイタン '' Gomu Taitan''). For the most part he uses the magic to gain extraordinary streching powers. His body becomes elastic and intangible like rubber, giving him the ability to strech his limbs to incredible lengths. Combined with incredible strength and agility, Rush is able to use this ingeniously in combat, using creative tactics such as using the strechiness to gain velocity and create incredible impact from his blows onto an opponent. *'Gum Titan: Bullet' (ゴム 巨人 :'' ブラスト, ''Gomu Jiyaianto : Burato): Rush stretches his arm to reach his opponent across long distances. He initially pulls his arm back to gain momentum and launches it to either punch or wrap his arm around his target. *'Gum Titan: Rocket' (ゴム 巨人 :'' ロケット, ''Gomu Jiyaianto : Roketto): Rush stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. * Gum Titan: Gatling (ゴム 巨人 :'' ガトリング, ''Gomu Jiyaianto : Gatoringtu): Rush uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he does not actually grow more arms. *'Gum Titan: Barrel' (ゴム 巨人'':'' バレル, Gomu Jiyaianto : Bareru): Rush stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, that frequently sends the recipient(s) flying off the other direction. This is usually used as a finishing move, he often prefers to do it at point-blank range, sometimes running up to his opponent as he's charging it. *'Gum Titan: Human Bullet' (ゴム 巨人'':'' 肉弾, Gomu Jiyaianto : Nikudan): Rush expands his body gives into very round appearance by mostly increasing the size of his abdominal section. With his inflated body, Rush is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. This is not necessarily always an attack as Rush can also use this technique for other purposes aside from deflecting projectiles such as escaping binds or using himself as a cushion when he is in for a hard landing. ** Gum Titan: Human Bullet Tank (ゴム 巨人'':'' 肉弾戦車, Gomu Jiyaianto : Nikudan Sensha): After using the Human Bullet spell, to make himself into a human-sized ball then Rush tucks in his limbs and uses large bursts of air to propel himself into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on. Category:Wizard